La Orden de los Marginados
by xKuroixOkamix
Summary: 100 años después de la caída de Galbatorix los jinetes vuelven a renacer bajo la orden de Eragon. Y cada vez es más frecuente elegirlos... En este caso un pintoresco grupo formado por: una semielfa callejera, un úrgalo menudo, un enano, una bastarda y un noble, tutelados por Arya, intentarán alzarse como vencedores del torneo. ¿Conseguirán ganar o perderán ante Renly y sus alumnos?
1. Capítulo 1

**Para empezar: mi nombre es xKuroixOkamix, bueno, esta es mi primera historia, así que no seáis muy malos ¿vale? ^^, para hacer esta historia me basé en The New Order, una buena historia, y como final te diré que ni los personajes son míos (salvo los Ocs) ni la foto y que disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla.**

 **RESUMEN:**

100 años después de la caída de Galbatorix los jinetes vuelven a renacer bajo la orden de Eragon. Y cada vez es más frecuente elegirlos... En este caso un pintoresco grupo formado por: una semielfa callejera, un úrgalo menudo, un enano, una bastarda y un noble, tutelados por Arya, intentarán alzarse como vencedores del torneo. ¿Conseguirán ganar o perderán ante Renly y su grupo narcisista?

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

El cielo estaba oscuro y la lluvia no cesaba. El viento golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, las zonas más pobres de Gil'ead estaban inundadas. Ese era el tipo de climas que la gente odiaba, pero a Andras le resultaba calmante. Se deslizó por el tejado con una agilidad felina y miró a las calles, vislumbró un carro con verduras y no dudó en ir a por él. Probablemente el carro fue abandonado debido a la tromba de agua, el caso es que todavía quedaban unas cuantas manzanas comestibles, las cogió y volvió a trepar por los tejados.

Se tumbó en uno de ellos y se las comió rápido, reposó unas horas hasta levantarse con energía. La tormenta amainó hacía una media hora, Andras bajó con sigilo y reprimió un gemido de asco en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocaron el barro. Los mercaderes abrieron sus puestos y las calles principales se abarrotaron de un momento a otro, con desgana la semielfa se puso la capucha para que sus orejas no llamaran tanto la atención, pero igualmente lo llamaría ya que estaban a pleno verano y ella con capucha.

Dando poca importancia a las miradas que la daban cogió su bolsa de dinero con dos monedas, su principal objetivo robar algunas manzanas y comprarse una camisa nueva, ya que la suya estaba ajada y embarrada. Cuando obtuvo todo lo que quiso volvió a su tejado donde reemplazo su ropa y comió, allí también escuchó a unos hombres hablando sobre los Jinetes y enseguida se enteró de que unas caravanas llegarían con huevos de dragones para reclutar nuevos jinetes...

Al día siguiente volvió a bajar al mercado, donde robó unas cuantas tiras de carne seca, desgraciadamente fue vista por un soldado que patrullaba por los alrededores y estuvo huyendo por los tejados, a pesar de los intentos de estos no pudieron alcanzarla. Pero sí herirla en el brazo con una flecha, Andras gimió de dolor, pero siguió corriendo, regresó a su tejado y con la camisa vieja se vendó la herida. Los cuatro días siguientes no se atrevió a volver a robar por los mercados, así que se fue a los huertos a robar las verduras. Y al quinto día en su tejado vio unas caravanas de madera buena y en el cielo un dragón esmeralda.

Rondando por las calles y los bares se enteró de que la reina de los elfos, Arya había llegado montada en su dragón Fírnen junto con dos elfos, una bruja y un hombre gato. Y recordó los cuentos que escuchaba de pequeña escondida con temor de que la pegaran. Esa misma tarde anunciaron que se podrían tocar los huevos en la tarde del día siguiente... La cola de la caravana llegaba hasta el final de la ciudad, eso deprimió a Andras y cuando estaban por la zona de mercado el mismo soldado que la vio empezó a perseguirla, mientras huía vio la tienda de los huevos y sin nada que perder burló a los guardias y entró exhausta. Dentro de la tienda dos elfos flanqueaban a su reina y a Angela, les escrutó la mirada con recelo y contempló con admiración el único huevo que había.

"¡Hola! ¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha y te presentas?" Dijo alegremente la mujer de pelo rizado. Con vacilación bajó su capucha y torció el gesto, notó las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Arya la escaneó de arriba abajo, supo que era una semielfo por sus fracciones medio humanas medio élficas y sus orejas puntiagudas, lo que más la fascinó fueron sus profundos ojos rojos y su melena negra. También resaltaba su desnutrición, complexión delgada y una cicatriz sobre el puente de su nariz. Los semielfos eran conocidos por ser unos marginados ya que ni era elfo ni humano y eran despreciados por las dos sociedades, sus habilidades eran más torpes que la de un elfo pero más gráciles que cualquier humano, por sus bellas fracciones y por su destreza mágica.

"Mi nombre es Andras, y soy una semielfo." Hizo una reverencia, sus movimientos eran torpes y faltos de la gracia élfica. En ningún momento sus ojos se posaron sobre nadie solo se quedaron fijos en él.

"Puedes tocarle." Le informó uno de los elfos, tenía el cabello plateado. Con cautela lo rozó con la palma, pero este no se movió, con algo de decepción se dio la vuelta para marcharse. De repente la superficie se resquebajó y los elfos llevaron sus manos a las espadas. Andras abrió los ojos con asombro y la reina se quedó pensativa: era la primera vez que se rompía el cascarón al tocarlo. Poco a poco el dragón fue saliendo, al salir completamente se dieron cuenta de que no era normal, era albino. Tenía las escamas blancas como la nieve y ojos rojos. Fue absorbida por esa mirada tan parecida a la suya y sin pensarlo estiró su mano para acariciarlo. Notó un escalofrío que le recorrió de la punta de las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies y su mano izquierda apareció la Gedwey Ignäsia.

"Quién lo iba a decir..." La mujer se dobló de la risa y el pequeño dragón subió al hombro de Andras. "Por cierto, Andras, mi nombre es Angela." Saludó aún riéndose, la semielfa no le encontraba gracia alguna.

"Saludos, Argetlam. Mi nombre es Arya, por desgracia mi dragón Fírnen no se encuentra aquí." Esbozó una sonrisa.

"Oye, una cosa." Siguió riéndose la mujer. "¿Por qué llevas una bufanda en pleno verano?" Señaló la prenda de vestir negra.

"Yo... Si la pierdo en verano no tendré nada que ponerme en invierno." Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Y la bruja aún seguía sin dejar de reír y Andras no supo como interpretarlo.

"Bueno, ahora llega la presentación. Síguenos." Los elfos salieron por delante, luego ella y detrás Angela. Y al llegar fuera de la carpa vio como todos los presentes guardaban silencio, incluso el soldado que la perseguía. Angela la cogió de la mano de la Gedwey y la levantó para que todos la vieran. Su dragón extendió sus alas e hizo un ruido extraño...

"Salve, Andras, jinete de dragón." Anunció solemne uno de los elfos. La multitud estalló en aplausos y vítores. Andras se abrumó por el gentío, y sonrió... Era la primera vez que alguien la reconocía por algo...

 **¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Os a gustado? ¿Está horrible? Como no lo sé, espero vuestros comentarios... ¿En serio está tan mal para no recibir ningún comentario vuestro? XD**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Perdón por la espera, aquí tenéis el siguiente cap, espero que os guste. Ni la foto ni los pcada en muchos sitiosn. Además, la tengo publicada en muchos sitios.**

Después de ser elegida por el pequeño dragón, Andras fue llevada a una habitación muy espaciosa junto con el dragón, les dieron comida y cerraron la puerta desde fuera para que no pudiera salir. No le importó quedarse sola con el dragoncito, de todas formas estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y le gustaba la sensación de tener alguien en su mente continuamente. Algunas veces sentía como las emociones de él crecían y llegaban hasta ella. Se quedó dormida con su dragón en el costado.

Se despertó desorientada, no se acordaba donde estaba, la estancia estaba oscura pero igualmente veía. A su lado el dragoncito dormía plácidamente con un suave ronroneo, se quedó maravillada y a la vez sorprendida, la noche anterior no superaba el tamaño de una cría de zorro y en una sola noche superaba la altura de un gato. Un rayo de luz hizo que sus escamas reluciesen con un resplandor blanquecino, sonrió al recordar el día anterior, era la primera vez que dormía cómodamente en una cama. Le rascó la cabeza y este se desperezó como un gato, se quedaron mirándose y Andras sonrió. Siguió mimándole durante un buen rato, hasta que escuchó voces en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y entraron Angela y Arya seguidas de una criada con una bandeja de comida.

"Veo que has madrugado." Saludó la bruja sonriendo, la criada dejó la bandeja en la cama y se fue sin hacer ruido.

"En el baño encontraréis agua caliente y ropa limpia, cuando estés preparada sal de la habitación y reúnete con nosotras en la siguiente sala a la derecha." La dijo Arya solemne y después salieron de la sala.

Desayunó y dio de comer a su dragón que devoró las tiras de carne en unos cuantos bocados. Se fue a bañar una vez terminado de comer, nunca se había sentido mejor. Tenía comida, cama y ropa, comparado con su antigua vida esto era un lujo. Había vivido toda su vida en las calles con poca comida y sin techo, ¿se podría pedir más? Cuando salió del baño se vistió con las ropas proporcionadas: una túnica roja, unos pantalones de cuero negros y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, se ató la bufanda a la cintura y se miró al espejo. Nada más verse se repugnó por su aspecto: ojos rojos y almendrados, pelo lacio y negro, rostro anguloso, mandíbula delicada, orejas puntiagudas y frente ancha, tenía más de elfo que de humana, inspeccionándose más a fondo se dio cuenta de que aún conservaba el colgante de cristal que ÉL le dio.

Cogió a su dragón y se fue a la estancia indicada, entró silenciosamente. Al entrar se fijó en el techo era alto con altas vidrieras y una ventana en el lado derecho donde se podía ver un ojo enorme. Las dos mujeres y Solembum se hallaban sentadas en una mesa larga con doce sillas.

"Buenos días." Saludó. El dragón saltó de su hombro y planeó hacia la ventana para ver a Fírnen.

"Tenemos que hablar de tu futuro, joven jinete." Le anunció Arya. "Toma asiento." Se sentó en frente de ellas algo intimidada por las miradas.

"Empecemos, como ya sabes, los jinetes son una organización encargada de guardar la paz en Alagaësia. Y durante el renacimiento de los jinetes, nuesto líder Eragon, instituyó tres nuevos cargos. Los jinetes guardianes, los profesores y los pertenecientes a la orden de los jinetes fundada por él, un círculo encargado de administrar el Nuevo Vroengard." Le explicó Angela.

"Los jinetes son elegidos por sus maestros en Vroengard y no podrán abandonar hasta finalizar su entrenamiento. Y cuando se gradúan se les regala una espada forjada por la mejor herrera conocida, se os asignará un puesto que ocupar y a no ser que os cambien no lo podréis abandonar." Le dijo Arya seria.

"Para hacer la formación más divertida." Recalcó la palabra divertida. "Eragon creó un torneo que se celebra cada 10 años para que los jinetes trabajaran en grupo, donde los vencedores ganarían títulos y reconocimientos." Angela lo decía con diversión, como si esperara algo de ella.

"Te tomaré como mi alumna junto con otros cuatro más. Hacia la isla de los jinetes se tardan más o menos tres días volando. Hasta entonces haz lo que te plazca." Arya tenía una expresión fría como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso, después se despidió cortésmente y abandonó la sala.

"No te preocupes por ella, Andals." Sonrió la bruja ampliamente. "Ahora que estamos solas cuéntame sobre ti y si le gustas a Solembum te averiguaré el futuro."

"Es Andras, no Andals." Protestó, tomó aire profundamente. "Está bien... Nací en Gil'ead, mi padre era un humano y mi madre una elfa, no llegué a conocer a ninguno. Mi padre intentó matarme y después se suicidó, y a partir de entonces me crié en la calle." Concluyó.

"¿Nada más?" Angela supo que no le estaba contando la verdad, pero no dijo nada. "¿Sabes leer?"

"No."

"¿Escribir?"

"No."

"¿Palabras en el idioma antiguo?"

"No, pero algunas me salen solas."

"Te enseñaré a leer antes de que Arya te mate." Sacó de no-se-sabe-donde un papel, una pluma y un libro. "Comencemos con lo básico." Y se tiraron el resto del día.

 **Espero que os haya gustado ^^ dejad vuestras opiniones**


End file.
